Kames Valentine's Day
by Serenity Kills
Summary: Title explains all..


**Happy Valentine's Day! Here's a one-shot Kames! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Kendall Knight sighed as his ex-girlfriend, Jo, texted him for the millionth time that day. The reason? It was Valentine's Day and she didn't have a Valentine so she asked Kendall. He straight out said 'No' because he was waiting for someone else to ask him. That 'someone' was James Diamond, his best friend. Every Valentine's Day, whether or not if the other one had a girlfriend, they were each other valentines. This little tradition started out when they were in fourth grade.

x X x Flashback x X x

_Kendall Knight and James Diamond ran towards their class, fearing they would be late. It wasn't their fault, really. Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia, their other best friends, had class on the other side of the school; since they were fifth graders. Gulping as they stood in front of the classroom door, they opened the door and walked in. Their teacher saw them barely coming in as the bell just rang._

_"Ah.. Kendall, James, you barely made it. Sit down, we'll be passing out Valentine's Day cards right now," She said._

_James and Kendall nodded, breathing heavily as they walked to their desks. _

_"Alright class, head to the back of the class to retrieve you backpacks and get your cards out," She ordered._

_As soon as she said that, the students in her class ran towards the back of the class to get their cards. James and Kendall, however, didn't go to the back of the class because they forgot it was Valentine's Day. James pouted and whispered to Kendall, "This sucks. We're not going to get any cards."_

_Kendall nodded. "I know."_

_"I so badly want a card!" whined James. "This isn't far! I forgot to bring them. But, then again, did you know that people only give out a Valentine's Day cards to is their boyfriend or girlfriend?"_

_"Ew!"exclaimed Kendall. "That's gross!"_

_"I know," James said. "We should change that."_

_"How?" asked Kendall._

_"Let's give one out to each other, I mean we're best friends; best buds. There's nothing wrong with that, right?" James suggested._

_"Hm.." hummed Kendall. "Yeah! Let's do it!"_

_"Let's go get a construction paper from the back, Mrs. Gomez shouldn't mind," said James._

_"You sure?" Kendall said._

_"Yeah, positive, I took a paper from her yesterday-she didn't mind," James said._

_"Okay," Kendall replied._

_The two ten-year olds got up from their seats and grabbed two pieces of red construction paper and started making their Valentine's Day cards for each other._

X x X Flashback Over x X x

Kendall chuckled at the memory and headed inside his room. He dug into his dresser and there, laying there innocently, laid the card James gave him in the fourth grade. Of course, it was all red with small white and pink hearts. He decorated the sides of it with white squiggly lines and added sparkles to it. If someone else saw this card, they'd think it was done by a girl. But, it was just made by his best friend. That's all that mattered and that's what made it even more specialer than any other kind of card.

"Kendall?"

Kendall turned around, card still in hand, and saw James standing there-holding the card he made him in fourth grade. It was red with small red hearts, with pink squiggly lines, and glitter covering it.

"You kept it this whole time?" They asked each other.

They laughed. "Yeah, I did."

Kendall blushed. "I couldn't toss it, it was made by my best friend,"

"I couldn't toss it either," James confessed. "It just felt.. special."

"Yeah," Kendall said.

James walked inside Kendall's room and stood near Kendall. He glanced at the messing writing on the cover and laughed. He didn't have the nicest writing in fourth grade, and now he still doesn't.

"Will you be my Valentine?" asked James.

Kendall laughed. "I thought you'd never ask,"

James leaned in and pecked Kendall on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Valentine."

"Happy Valentine's Day," said Kendall.

The two kissed each other once more.

* * *

**Fin..**

**Later today.. I'm making a Cargan. Can't have Kames hold all the glory now can I?**

**Review?**


End file.
